ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Prenium Cartoons Channel
The Premium Cartoons Channel is an upcoming premium TV network specializing in airing classic theatrical cartoons from the 1920's through 1970's, as well as a few TV programs. It will be the first television network to air uncensored classic cartoons in decades Programing The channel will air the classic cartoon libraries of Winsor McCay, Barre Studio/Bud Fisher Films Corporation, Bray Productions, International FIlm Service, Pat Sullivan Studio, Aesop's Fables Studio/Van Beuren Studios, Terrytoons, Inkwell Studios/Fleischer Studios, Famous Studios/ Paramount Cartoon Studios Disney Brothers Cartoon Studio/Walt Disney Productions, Winkler Pictures/Mintz Studio/Screen Gems, United Productions of America (UPA), Hanna-Barbera, Harman-Ising Productions, Leon Schlesinger Productions/Warner Bros. Cartoons, Inc./Warner Bros, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoon Studio, Walter Lantz Productions, Depatie-Freleng Enterprises, Ub Iwerks Studio/Cartoon Films Inc., Rembrandt Films, and MGM Animation/Visual Arts/Sib Tower 12 Productions =Shows= Certain cartoon series have too little entries to have their own slots so they are packaged together under certain titles. Aesop's Fables Alice Comedies Andy Panda Animated Antics Animated Hair Cartoons The Ant and the Aardvark Walt Disney's Armed Forces Shorts Astronut Atom Ant Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy Barney Bear Barre Studios Cartoons •Animated Grouch Chasers •The Boob Weekly •One-Shots The Beary Family Betty Boop The Blue Racer Bobby Bumps Bray Productions Cartoons •Bray Magazine •Bray Novelty Magazine •Ink-Ravings •Hardrock Dome •A McDougall Alley Comedy •Miss Nanny Goat •One-Shots •Otto Luck •Picto-Puzzles •Plastiques •Quacky Doodle •The Shenanigan Kids •Sihlhouette Fantasies •The Trick Kids Breezly and Sneezly The Captain and the Kids Cartune Classics Casper the Friendly Ghost Chilly Willy Colonel Heeza Liar Color Classics Color Rhapsodies ComiColor Cartoons Crazylegs Crane DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Cartoons Deputy Dawg Dick Tracy Dinky Doodle Dinky Duck The Dogfather Donald Duck Droopy Walt Disney's Educational Cartoons Fables Famous Studios Cartoon •Amber the Baseball (Two-Reeler) •The Cat •Fractured Fables •GoGo Toons •Keepers and Creepers •Merry Makers Farmer Al Falfa Felix the Cat Fleischer Studios Cartoons •Fun from the Press •Gabby •Inklings •One-Shots Flip the Frog The Fox and the Crow Goodrich Dirt Goofy Handy Goose Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Happy Harmonies Happy Hooligan Hashimoto Heckle and Jeckle Hector Heathcote Herman and Katnip The Hillbilly Bears Hokey Wolf Honey Halfwitch Hoot Kloot Huckleberry Hound The Inspector Inspector Willoughboy International Film Service Cartoons •Abbie the Agent •Bringing Up Father •Joys and Glooms •Little Jimmy •Maud the Mule •Old Dock Gloom •Phables James Hound Jerry on the Job Jolly Frolics Judge Rummy Kartunes The Katzenjammer Kids Kiko the Kangaroo King Features Trilogy •Comic Kings •King Features Trilogy Krazy Kat Lampoons Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har Little Lulu Little Roquefort Looney Tunes •Looney Tunes •Merrie Melodies •Mr. Hook •One-Shots •Spoons Melodies Loopy De Loop Luno the White Stallion Magilla Gorilla Meany, Miny, and Moe Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoons •George and Junior •One-Shots •Red Hot Riding Hood & The Wolf •Screwy Squirrel •Spike •Spike and Tyke •Three Bears Mickey Mouse Mighty Mouse •Mighty Mouse •Super Mouse Mister Jaw Mister Magoo Modern Madcaps Mutt and Jeff New Universal Cartoon Noveltoons Nudnik Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Out of the Inkwell •The Inkwell Imps •Out of the Inkwell Pat Sullivan Cartoons •Bommer Bill •Box Car Bill •Charlie •Nervy Nat •Sammie Johnsin Peter Potamus Pete the Pup Phantasies The Pink Panther Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinx Pluto Police Dog Pooch the Pup Popeye the Sailor Possible Possum Precious Pupp Private Snafu Punkiń Puss & Mushmouse Puppy the Pup Quick Draw McGraw Rainbow Parade Rembrandt Films Cartoons •One-Shots •Self-Helps Richochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long Roland and Rattfink Sad Cat Charles Mintz Screen Gems Cartoons •Barney Google •Flippy •Lil' Abner •One-Shots Screen Songs Scrappy Secret Squirrel Sidney Elephant Silly Symphonies Snagglepuss Snooper and Blabber Song Car-Tunes Squiddly Diddly Stone Age Cartoons Superman Swiftly and Shorty Swing Symphony Talkartoons Terry Bears TerryToons Cartoons •Clint Clobber •Dimwit •Dingbat •Duckwood •Fanny Zilch •Foofle •Gaston Le Crayon •Good Deed Daily •Half Pint •John Doormat •Kiko the Kangaroo •Martian Moochers •Nancy and Sluggo •Oil Can Harry •One-Shots Tijuana Toads Toby the Pup Tom and Jerry Tom and Jerry (Van Beuren) Touché Turtle and Dum Dum Unnatural History UPA Cartoons •Ham and Hattie •Hill and Range Songs •One-Shots Us Fellers Van Beuren Studios Cartoons •Amos & Andy •The Little King •One-Shots •Butt Gillet's Toddle Tales Wally Gator Walt Disney Productions Cartoons •Chip n' Dale •Figario •Humphrey Bear •Lafflets •Laugh-O-grams •One-Shots Walter Lantz Cartoons •Foolish Fables •Hickory, Dickory, and Doc •Homer Pigeon •Lil' Eightball •Maggie and Sam •Naw and Paw •Musical Minitures •Nestery Rhyme •One-Shots •Pepito Chikeeto •Peterkin •Sugarfoot •Windy Willie Whopper Winsom Witch Winsor McCay Cartoons Woody Woodpecker Yakky Doodle Yippee, Yappee, and Yahooey Yogi Bear Disclaimer Before every show, there will be a disclaimer shown. "The following material was produced during an earlier time in history and may not be politically correct by today's standards. We wish to stress that any opinions expressed in these cartoons do not reflect the opinions of the network, and that they do not endorse them." Category:Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Category:Fleischer Studios Category:TV Channels Category:Channels Category:Animation Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walter Lantz Category:Screen Gems Category:Terrytoons